


After SCP  8: Escape From Portland

by After_SCP



Series: After SCP [9]
Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Political RPF - US 21st c., Tiger King (TV), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: The Necromancer must save Donald Trump targeted by Chinese assassins during a protest turned to a riot.
Series: After SCP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/666803





	After SCP  8: Escape From Portland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie "Escape from New York".

October 2019  
Under the ice on Antarctica, in the Gamburstev mountain range, the Black Pyramid is hidden. An immense structure in which the Necromancer is planning to rule the world. Advanced technologies, powerful undeads in stasis, many abandoned or mistreated pet animals of all kind, and few super criminal above the law in detention are hiding in there, among other things. With his wife and his familiar, Corvus plans to get rid off pollution and economical constrain the be the undisputed leader of the earth. Today Alot talks about the weird things she don't understand about human and their next challenge.  
“So you told me in your list of things to do to save this planet was helping people access fresh water. I cannot recall why did you say humans aren't cleaning the water or even maybe desalting a tiny fraction of water of the ocean ,I don't think it would be climate changing. Well your specie would probably forgot to watch the salt level of the oceans water in the longtime. So short sighted. Human are so harsh on oceanic lifeforms.”  
“At least that's not a 100% greed based problem. It's also a energy one, We would have to built the technology for this, the one best humanity are doing right now are style not ecological enough.”  
“Yes, greed usually enforces the status quo in favor of the powerful too often. But laziness slows or stops the progress to the establishment. Looking at your population is frustrating, they need to be in danger to violently change and be caught in the same vicious obey rebellion circle. So much people on this planet are so quick on keeping their inefficient lifestyle. I cannot imagine how many animals suffer from this, any particular kind of beasts you can think about that human exploit to much fixed on their old ways?”  
The Necromancer explains to his wife the case of the horseshoe crabs, the first animals he can think about are xploited. The alien from a planet populated by magic vegan beings that eat a handful of berries a day and live in total harmony with their natural habitat his horrified to find out yet another animal specie who immensely suffers to the human hands. The elf learns how the blood of the animals is used to detect the presence of bacteria, she learns that scientist says only 3% of the crabs dies from the harvesting but up to 30% actually do, she also learn that human are again slow to shift to synthetic alternatives. The elf takes a stand.  
“That's it! I have to save those poor creatures.”  
“Without force, I have no clue how. If you have an idea to do it without to much magical paradoxes or fighting, please do.”  
“Honey, you are a toughest man in the galaxy, keep fighting to clean and protect this planet. Meanwhile I got see at Atlantis what I can do.”  
With a nearby computer she contacts a mage from the legendary city who can teleport her there. She says goodbye to her husband and the Owl and disappear.  
“Atlantis won't help her.”  
“Atlantis won't help her.”  
“Then why did you stop her?”  
“I can't stop her. If she succeed against all odds, she will finally save the limulidae family. She's over a hundred years old and worked with Atlantis before. Let's hope for the best, maybe she can convince the Magus to fight for animal with us more then me.”

In the magic city, Alot is greeted by the Magus, Phyhogast, Parakalis and the awaken that specialized in space magic that brought her here, he is simply referred to as the Doorman.  
“So good to see you! I hope there is no new world threat!”  
“Who are the thyrsus Atlantis calls for when they need the best spirit spell?”  
The Magus is sensing something wrong with Alot, she is too focus.  
“Why?”  
“Because I know you would rely on Steven for a life spell.”  
The Magus thinks about an answer that would satisfy the elf.  
“It would be a good opportunity to get to know the shamans of the oldest civilization of this humanity.”  
The Magus tags along and they ask the Doorman to send them to Thunder Bay, canada. Over there, the Magus is looking fore the Segenam family, a family with a shamanism tradition. They finally talk with a woman named Neebin Segenam a thyrsus. The woman is willing to hear concern of Alot. In the end. Even if the 2 thyrsus agree something must be done, but they can't agree on what. The Magus continues to argues that human society cannot be openly defied like than. Forcing human to harvesting horseshoe crab blood will drive human to do it even more. The Magus even goes as far as saying that old species survival is smaller in the greater scheme of things than what the human race can achieve in the universe. They thank Neebin and leave. Alot gives up. She retreats in the nearby northern forests and the Magus is sure Corvus knows what she's doing and returns to Atlantis.

That night, Now close to the Hudson bay, the alien female flew far enough away from civilization to finally feel almost normal surrounded by the wilderness. The blond woman warrior still feel so much grief from the vampiric situation. She is sitting on the ground under a cold autumn rain. Suddenly She feels another wizard approaching, not trying to hide her aura. It's Neebbin.  
“Sorry, It's was the first time I met a thyrsus from another planet before. You can feel what the biomass of this planet is going through. It must be very painful. Atlantis are theurges, They view themselves as high powers and sees horseshoe crabs as a specie that had a good run anyway. Their Ultimate goal is to leave Earth a colonies other planets. Please and me help you! Thyrsus, especially natives ones, We want the reverse what human are doing to Mother Earth!”  
Alot is reinvigorated . They are ready to take action. They both take each other by the hand and the elf uses the force magic she knows to make Needin and herself fly at high speed. They fly an incredible distance over North America to reach a laboratory on the shore of the atlantic ocean. Again with her force magic, Alot destroys the electric network of the building and the storm in. The 2 shaman knock out the security guards and the motivated employees and scare away the other who calls the cops. They finally reach the room they were looking for but not wanted to see at the same time, the harvesting room. When everyone escaped, Neebin and Alot release the crabs, heal them and a ready to leave for the shore close by with the animals, they are casting a psychokinetic bubble for the sea creatures as the Magus in his FBI agent cover persona appears with special forces.  
“I knew you 2 hippies would not stay away! What in if you steel crabs from them, they will just catch more you don't understand! This is not the way! Surrender the animals and we will forget about it.”  
They refuse. Suddenly special agent Dilectus Petra and the SWAT team false asleep. A portal opens, the Necromancer exits with the portal gun.  
“Let's go quickly!”  
The 2 women escape with the animals before the other humans wake hope. On the other side of the technological portal, Alot is glad her husband saved her skin. The 3 wizards continue to return the animals to the wild with the advanced technology of the black pyramid. The 2 women even learn the meaning of their names! Alot means winter and Neebin means summer. The couple opens another portal to help the shaman return home. Now alone, Alot has a confession to make.  
“The way people live here, without consideration for nature limit and regeneration is too much for me lately, I need a break on my home planet.”  
“You sure you don't want to stay? The Magus will have no other choice than swallowing the pill, there still a lot to be done at that Foundation.”  
“No, I really miss my family and friends. Come visit anytime honey.”  
Alot phones home to a powerful mastigos who returns her to Alfheim. Corvus wish he could have find the right words to make her stay. Their is so much to do on Earth. The Necromancer vows however to protect his planet and to take no day off protecting it. As a martial artist, Corvus is searching for a good wrestling match on the internet but nothing is captivating enough. Thinking about his wife wishing to give mankind a lesson, the Necromancer starts to think about a pandemic, if only the humans would reap what they sow. He does not want to do it himself of course but if it would happen independently of him...

November 2019  
As a master in life and death magic, Corvus can feel the diseases affecting the leaving beings of the Earth. His powers are now synchronized with Gaia after many adventures saving us all. Since now 4 days, he fells a new virus in china. Steven wonders, can it be a dangerous disease like he wishes for?

December 2019  
The new virus slowly spreed. Corvus is optimist, only his eternal rival China is trying to cover the outbreak and the rest of the countries are aware of nothing. This simple corona virus is now everywhere and it's only need a good mutation.

January 2020  
As Corvus continues to do his usual stuff and to watch the latest development on COVID 19, He is visited by ghosts. As one of the few good necromancers, known sometime as resurrectionists, he was a magnetic beacon to them. Steven specialized in helping specters.  
“There is so much beautiful animals here...”  
“Well yes, its me secret refuge, I rescue abandoned and detained animal and bring them here, In my facility spreading across this mountains range. How can I help you?”  
The youngest of the 3 ghosts speaks.  
“You are a super hero right?”  
“I guess.”  
“Calm down Travis, My name is Brian Rhyne, This is Travis Maldonado and Garold Schreibvogel. We are big animal lovers just like you and we need your help in saving my windowed husband.”  
“OK. Who is he and what does he need? His problems are anchoring you 3 here?”  
“Yes my husband is Joe Exotic. He was sentence to prison for mistreating animals at his zoo and hiring a hitman against a rival refuge owner. He lost his way.”  
“What you want me to be his Kim Kaphwan? The super hero that reforms him?”  
“Yes please.”  
“I'll see what I can do, meanwhile enjoy the animals but don't spook them out.”

February 2020  
COVID 19 begins to be taken seriously by the smartest countries close to china, meanwhile the UN connection is still clueless to Corvus' delight. The pandemic seems near and inevitable.

March 2020  
The pandemic is spreading quickly in Europe now, the cat is out of the bag, Steven sees his moment to shine getting closer and closer. Soon the world will need him to counter attack COVID 19. Only him now can save them from their pollution and the new super contagious disease!

April 2020  
The virus is all around the world. The world in “quarantine” seems to be holding on but for how much longer?  
SARS 2 gives different symptoms and spread so effectively that human are weaponless against it. Most world leaders acted too late. People will soon turn to some other powers than the political one.

May 2020  
Human society is starting to co exist with COVID 19. People are starting to see the other side of the tunnel. Corvus is realizing that this pandemic is not going to derail society.

June 2020  
Most of the world countries aside careless ones are slowly lowering their cases of SARS 2 infections. The Necromancer gets it, humanity hasn't learn anything. Corvus is beginning to accept that nothing much has change unfortunately, a direct message from nature failed again, but Corvus doesn't want to upset the balance and intervene too strongly... for now.

July 2020  
In a Los Angeles studio, Joe Rogan is recording is popular podcast with Jamie Vernon. Today they tried to assemble some sort of round table to have a productive discussion on the growing political spectrum tension and the uncertainty aggravated by the incoming presidential election in the USA. The famous podcaster thinks he got 4 reasonable people from both right and left and that him and Young Jamie are the middle ones. Ben Shapiro and Tim Pool have been invited to have a discussion with Abby Martin and Kyle Kulinski. Rogan is expecting to be one of the most important podcast ever with this unusual format for unusual circumstances. The conversation seems to have a good start but soon than later Rogan and Jamie lose control and every individual seems to hold to his point of view and close to the other. Shapiro tries “inclusion”.  
“I like everyone who's can listen and is logical, but come on, what have sex outside of marriage and LGBTQXYZ+ being bring to you?”  
“Ben, There has been people like this since the dawn of human civilizations even on the jewish societies, that's not what were talking about.”  
“Israel and Zionists are getting away with everything!”  
“Abby please, no provocation.”  
“With politics like Harvard, anti racism will make being asian or caucasian illegal!”  
“I don't think we'll see that slippery slop, Tim come on.”  
“You guys are realizing what you are complaining about during a pandemic, a unemployment and housing crisis? Of course! People tired of racism.”  
“They did derailed from the topic, Kyle, but those safe space morons do protest during a pandemic for pity reason, nobody like racism, nobody like slavery.”  
Order is not restored and Joe turns to his co-host.  
“We need some DMTs for this one. Can't wait to go work out and float in the the isolation tank later today.”  
In the white house, unbeknownst to them, Donald Trump is watching the stream. The current president of the USA is wondering where to do his next rally. Lately, Trump as made a personal achievement of founding a democrat stronghold to go to. He finally chooses Portland, Oregon and prepares the announcement. Both Trump was also listened in secret. Chinese spies are also eard through a tiny hidden microphone the early news and contact their bosses, the decision is made, the protest most escalate and the violence of the riot will be the perfect cover up for Trump assassination.

2 weeks later, in is secret huge pyramid in antarctica, the Necromancer is watching the news on the internet, he is attention is elsewhere however, he thinks about his wife far away on her planet. He wonders if he should try to go there see her and her family. On the screen, the usual protest with opportunists wrecking havoc in portland during a Trump event. Increasing is skills in force magic, Corvus can see other parts of the spectrum of light, like radio waves. In a brief framing, Corvus see something in mandarin the sky.  
“Radio silence, good luck with the mission.”  
Corvus is upset, He suspects the chinese government to be up to something. Their rivalry goes way back, after the Necromancer won a martial art tournament in Bruce Lee's honor. The chinese government tried to harm Corevus outside the competition to make sure a Chinese fighter won the tournament, upset Corvus beat down everyone, and his magic power and high ranking position in a peace private army made the people republic unable to catch him, however they banned him from the country. Corvus back then, vowed to be the end of that communist single party. Corvus doesn't care about Trump as a president, but as a super hero, Corvus won't let the chinese go on with whatever their plan is. Steven talk to his familiar.  
“Let's go to Kozan's teleportation machine, we have to know what china is planning!”  
He is talking about Kozan Iwasaki, a genius inventor who made a lot of advance technology for the PPJS. Corvus runs alongside his flying owl friend. They reach a big machine in which Corvus enters the coordinates of a open public empty space in the city and opens the portal. They enter the scene in Mt Tabor park. The wizard closes the gate and they continue on a hurry to find the Chinese infiltration.

3 casual looking asian persons, a woman and 2 men, are among the protesters, they are the ones the Necromancer is looking for. They are hiding the vast crowd. BLM and the alt right so called defenders are fueled by the angry people that want to fight. Few meters further a security parameter as been establish around the city hall and Terry Schrunk plaza, the president is getting ready to appears before TV and journalists. Police and security are told to push them away. Trump looks at the scene surrounded by guards fully loaded.  
“If the police and the proud boys work together, those communists will be crushed.”  
The meeting is postponed few hours again. Few minutes later, it's postponed to tomorrow! Finally, it's cancel and Trump is ask to leave to place for security reason. The leader of his special bodyguard team for today is a veteran who used to live it Portland. Colton Palmer was paid for this special occasion to assemble a team that would protect the president from anything. Protesters are swarming the police more and more, it's time to go. Trump and his bodyguards move toward 2 SUVs. The 3 Chinese marksmen use pistols with deadly accurate hip fire to quickly kill few cops to help the riot. The group with the VIP enter the cars. Unfortunately for the vehicle not carrying Trump, the mob flips it on the side. The other car with Trump and Palmer driving car drive back a little but they are next, They are circled by people throwing rocks and bricks at the car. Some are even using air guns and hunting rifle! Trump is scared.  
“No no here! No! This cannot be!”  
Suddenly a supernatural scream puts almost everyone under intense pain. The only one are only temporally deaf. Crovus with the owl flying by him runs to the car and knocks out with powerful elbow strikes to the few people still standing in his way. He shots other with a pistol. Corvus opens the door of The SUV and push Palmer on the front passenger seat and starts to drive away north. Trump slowly realize what is happening.  
“Who... Who are you?”  
“I'll help your bodyguard and you get out of here.”  
Away from the crowd, Crovus stops, exits the car and opens the the door for the president.  
“Let's go. You can come to my place and from there I can teleport you back home.”  
Colton points his gun at the Necromancer.  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
“I can teleport us out of here, I explain it to you at my place, you should be thankful, only the Beast and my wife saw the place to this day...”  
Trump and his bodyguard looks at the owl and Corvus. Colton speaks to Donald.  
“Let's get out of here!”  
He quickly jumps to the driver seat and wants to drive away from Steven, but cars with rioters inside are closing in in all direction. Corvus loses patience.  
“You 2 idiots are coming with me!”  
He takes out the portal gun to return to Dome Argus, but crazy shooters open fire on them, One shot hits the gun and thorns Corvus' hand to pieces.  
“Fuck!”  
Corvus quickly grabs the parts of the broken portal gun and after putting it in his trench coat pockets, he reembarks the car. Colton still aims at Steven.  
“Identify yourself!”  
“You guys want to be trap here or get out with me?”  
Colton lower his gun and Corvus starts to drive toward The only one without vehicles, Colton fires at them with his assault rifle from the front passenger seat with Trump on the seat behind and the Owl taking cover next to Corvus left leg. Corvus lower sthe constitution of the persons in front of them and they retaliate a lot weaker than they have would otherwise. Vans and off road big vehicles ram the presidential SUV slowed by the people swarming it. The mob breaks all the window of the defending car and now the 2 men in the front are fighting in melee countless violent attackers. Trump is terrified and his 2 protectors are now struggling more and more against the horde. Things go worst when the crowd is able to drag Agent Palmer outside the car. As Steven continues to fight the crazy people, the president witnesses in horror his bodyguard being dismembered. Corvus is also grab almost completely outside of the car. This angers him and before suffering the same death than the poor Colton, Corvus powerfully cleave in circle his enemies with a machete. He is getting in position to drive again but the 4 tires have been stab multiple times. Corvus grabs Trump and the Owl quickly mounts the wizard's shoulder. Crovus successfully shadow step the group under the car and the reappear on the other side of the Willamette river, under the side of the Morrsion bridge. No protesters is in sight for now. Trump has calm down a little a sees that Corvus has both of his hands.  
“Hey! They shoot off one of your hand in the fight.”  
“Yeah, I got better.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Really? I restarted the Earth geodynamo, I was sent in prison by the NWO and I was an employee of Vince McMahon for years and you don't know me?”  
Donald says nothing.  
“Stop the zombie outbreak, was wanted by the government for starting a zombie outbreak of my own, but was actually fighting Chtulu?”  
“Everything you said made zero sense.”  
“Well, that also why I regenerated my lost hand.”  
“And that I can tap into is powers.”  
Trump is surprised.  
“Who talked in my head? Your owl?”  
“Yes, Donald, no nonsensical event, limb regeneration, telepathic familiar. We have to get out of here and put an end to it, I cannot use magic for longer without paradoxes. You have to call an extraction team close to here.”  
The president uses his cell phone.  
“Guys! Come get me! I am alone with a crazy lunatic...OK!”  
Trump ends the call.  
“They are up there with a chopper, they say go 4 block east where the Morrison bridge connects with the MLK boulevard.”  
“Great news!”  
The trio advance carefully to the rendezvous point. They will wait for contact before getting precisely there fast. Unfortunately a group of rioter turning cars over an setting them on fire sees them.  
“Orange man!”  
The dozen of masked person in hoodies charges them in the backstreet they were hiding. Corvus makes a prayer while the crazy anarchists run.  
“You are the weirdest matrix pride boy I've ever seen man!”  
“Shut up!”  
The Owl flies into cover.  
“You should have ask for them earlier.”  
The people jumps on the 2 adversaries. Corvus does well with his exceptional martial arts feats and skills, but Trump is quickly beaten to the ground. Steven manage to subdue everyone but not before a guy stabs Trumps twice with a knife in the chest. Steven helps the bleeding president by stopping the bleeding as much has he can. The Owl lands close to them.  
“I think I can heal him without a paradox.”  
The arctic bird uses his magic connection to patch Trump's wounds through Corvus. Everything went fine. Donald cannot believe the pain and the gashes went away.  
“How's that for a crazy lunatic weird matrix guy...”  
Trump didn't like the returned insults. They continue to close in the open area were the helicopter can land for them. They finally hear its rotor! They run to the empty area, the chopper is almost above them! Suddenly, armed people start firing with rifles at the flying rescuers from the bridge! Soldiers in the helicopter fire back. The president is losing it.  
“No, no no!”  
other numerous groups of rioters on foot arrive running in the streets, Corvus uses his automatic pistol to shoot at them but they are getting closer. Among the crowd on the bridge, the Chinese secret agents uses a RPG to take down the helicopter. The situation his doomed. The Owl flies away has the crowd knock out and capture Trump while beating Corvus to death. The rioters leave a incomprehensible carnage behind, the burning chopper crashed in a building full of dying soldiers and Corvus all limbs broken, bleeding in the street. Finally the prayers are answered, Sachiel appears in the empty street.  
“Steven?”  
He sees him on the ground, super quickly lays his hands on him.  
“What happen to you? What are you alone?”  
“Ah thanks Sach, you saved my life again! I was trying to save the president of the US from china.”  
The Owl comes back.  
“Thank you so much for the back up on this Sachiel!”  
“Where is Alot?”  
“On her planet of course.”  
“Was there a verbal conflict with her?”  
“With me no, with the Magus, about saving laboratory animals.”  
“Predictable.”  
“So wanna help me save the orange man?”  
“My pleasure, you obviously need the support has it looks anyway!”  
“A joke, from an angel, I knew nobody lived and heard that...”  
The Owl gives a valuable information.  
“They are setting a live stream with him restrained at any moment few blocks away!”  
The angel teleports everyone. In the empty building people are streaming with their cell phones, Trump being hold captive by the mob. They are getting ready to beat him online for their own anti establishment justice. All the electronic devices explode at the same time for a unknown reason! Corvus and Sachiel appear next to Trump and one with his pistol and the other with his beam of light, they gun down everyone. Sachiel teleports few blocks away were the Chinese trio were ruining away, he cleaves punch them breaking all their neck. Sachiel returns to the group.  
“People cannot be reason with here. I have to go, so do you.”  
The angel sends them in a field north west of the city, near Lucy Reeder road. They can't see him return to the heavens.  
“Call your people here genius, quick!”  
“My cellphone was destroyed genius!”  
The Necromancer gives the Donald another intelligent device. The politician reaches other people, who connects him with a another near rescue chopper. Now they can only wait.  
“Will you finally tell me who you are.”  
“You pretend I am a nobody, but meanwhile, people with more power than you are keeping you out of the chess club.”  
“You don't sound American, are you Australian or something?”  
“No sir, from Caribou, Maine!”  
The extract team is visible in the sky!  
“Thanks matrix wizard. Anything you want for your trouble?”  
“Nah it's OK dude. Steven Corvus' the name by the way.”  
As the chopper position above them, Corvus with the Owl on his shoulders walks in the shadow of big tree near them. When Trump turns to the moros to give him a ride, he is gone. The solders fly way with their exhausted and bruised president.


End file.
